Flirt with Desert Bakery
by XxShyMisakixX
Summary: Where you always get a little extra' is their motto, but what happens when Sasuke gets a little something that he wasn't expecting? SasuHina, NaruTema, GaaOc, Rated T for language in future chapters, enjoy
1. Bone'

Here pplz, I had got some complaints about the paragraphs being too big _ so sorry! I didn't even realize until I needed to refer back and saw what you guys were talking about.

So sorry!

* * *

Ugh, Decemeber, the busiest month of the year as people come in and out of our stuffy bakery, wanting this and that for them at this and that time or date. Someones, i like it cause it means buisness is booming, right? But other times, it annoys the hell out of me. Right now, i'm in a hot ass kitchen, flattening out dough and layering for this wedding cake i'm working on, of course the couple didn't want just a regular cake, oh no, it had to be 'special'! So here i am, making a huge effiel tower cake while i have my decorators make the bride and groom.

I could hear that there's alot of people out front, collecting their orders or making one, and i know we might be here for another all nighter. "Hey Teme! Turn up the air conditioner will ya?" a blonde complained, coming out with a trey full of pink and purple hand made flowers ready to be put on a little girls birthday cake. "It is up Dobe! Quit complaining and get those flowers on that cake, her moms going to be here any minute to pick it up!" I barked, then quickly went back to work on the wedding cake, constantly wiping my face with the towel slung over my shoulder. Maybe the heaters busted?

"Big bro! We got more orders!" A tiny voice yelled into the room, i couldn't help but groan, this was the 5th time she came in here with more orders! I looked up at my sister as she made her way into kitchen, wearing a black t-shirt with our symbol on the back, black pants and a white apron tied around her waist with a few smears here and there. If she had only that on her apron, i must look like a mess!

"Yeah i know, more orders but look on the bright side, the store closes in an hour and a half. So, let just hang in there, k? Time will fly right by before you know it" She smiled, i found myself smiling as i took the order slips from her before she turned and hopped off, i knew there was a reason for keeping her around here. But she was right, time did fly because the next thing i know, i find myself locking up, the workers leaving out one by one after cleaning up their messes.

The only ones left were me, naruto and my sister, Saskia, but she likes to be called kia. I had took off my uniform shirt and was standing there in a black skin tight t-shirt, just like Naruto but he was in a wifebeater. We were all sitting up front at a table, naruto had his head on the table while both me and Saskia were leant back in our chairs. Saskia had taken her hair down and shuffled it around with her fingers as it cascaded down her back, i simply, put clips in it to hold my bangs back, but i had long took those out.

"I swear, one of these days, we have to refuse some request.." Saskia groaned, scratching her head, a groan was heard from naruto's arms,

"I know! I'm going to die from making so many cakes and customers! I mean did u see that little girls mom? when i showed her the birthday cake she was practicly begging me to...well, you know!" Naruto said, both of us could tell his was embarrassed, but i had to agree, i felt the same way but don't get me started on the customers.

Especially the women customers, just don't... "Well, let get going guys, i'm ready to get some sleep!" Saskia said, hoisting herself up with her apron slung over her shoulder, naruto nodded and sat up scratching his head.

"Yeah, it's getting late and temari's probably going to have a cow if i'm not home" He said, making his way towards the door

"Cya!" he called out, then left, both me and Saskia got up as she yawned, "Darn, i forgot to tell him i told temari hi"

she groaned then leaned againist me, i wrapped an arm around her shoulders and cut off the lights "Man, i hope i find someone. I want to be just like naruto and temari" she sighed as i locked up "Why would u want to be like them? Naruto is a Dobe and Temari is violent..." I stated bluntly, she sweatdropped "Ok, soooo not true and i want to be like them because they love each other so much it's adorable! I'd love to feel like that" she said, with a dreamy sigh as i followed her to my car, i had to admit, i'd like to feel that way also. But i'd never admit it outloud.

"i would wonder if u were adopted if u weren't my twin.." I stated as i climbed into my truck, She faked a gasp and i couldn't help rolling my eyes "Why would u think such a thing!?" "well for one, you act like the dobe and two, your eyes are different but a good different" I said, and it was true, instead of deep black or onyx eyes she had two different eye colors, her right was blue and her left was green.

Excuse me, Turquiose and Emerald -eye roll- girls and their colors. "So what? Someone in this family have to brightening things up, i mean our family walks around like there dead half of the time unless their at the bakery" she said, staring out of the window, that was another true thing.

The bakery had been in our family for generations, it was called Flirt with Desert by our great great great great grandfather, and named by our greatx4 grandmother. Every person it was passed down to had good memories in this place, some bad but mostly good. "so sorry for having a dream to find someone to love.." She snapped rather harshly, then shut her eyes, forcing herself to sleep as i sighed.

My pride keeping me from admiting that i wanted to find someone to love, but not like the dobe, i would never admit that, but someone like their big brother itachi. i sighed again and prayed to kami for both him and his sister, but little did i know, our prayers were soon going to be answered.

* * *

The next morning, me and Saskia got up around 6 to put the finishing touches on the cakes, after finally getting all the peices together, i left to flip the open/closed sign over and unlock the door while saskia decorated the bride and groom on the cake. Not even 5 minutes after i unlocked the door, the customers came strolling in and soon after, so did the workers. But today, there wasn't that many people so that was something good, we didn't have to rush today and everyone to relax a bit. It wasn't long before i had to send naruto and kiba out to deliever the wedding cake, and so far people were buying the cakes and cupcakes we had on display so i just stayed in the kitchen and put my head on the table. For a moment, i actually thought i could get through the day peacefully-

"SASU-GAY! WHERE ARE YA!?"

well, that was short lived..

With a groan, i got up and went back to the front to answer the she-witch we all call temari "What?" i asked rudely, just great that my day has been ruined by her presents, she smiled at me. "Oh sasuke i know your excited to see me but calm down!" She said, rolling her eyes before stepping aside, behind her were to males, one that was a head taller with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes, and the other that was a bit shorter then both of them, with blood red hair, sea foam green eyes and thick black eyeliner around his eyes.

"I'd like you to meet my brothers! Kankuro and Gaara, you guys, this is Sasu-gay, he runs the shop with his twin sister saskia" She smiled as she said my little sisters name, Saskia had faintly smiled back but i noticed she was staring at the shorter one. "H-hi! i'm..Saskia!" She said with a stupid giggle, i could practicly hear the arrow whipped through the air and hit her butt with a THWONK.

I groaned and facepalmed myself "Kia, i have a fashion cake i need you to do for a bridal shower, can u design some dresses for me?" I said, even though i sounded completely gay asking, it got her to leave. "Yeah! Cya you guys!" She said, looking at gaara one last time before giggling and running into the doorframe of the kitchen before wobbling the rest of the way out.

Temari laughed "Well, she likes you guys!" she smiled, ruffling her brothers hair as the taller one groaned "Come on temari! Not here!" "Aw you know you love it!" She chuckled, Gaara looked like he was ready to snap any minute, then i noticed temari was in her uniform, the same as Saskia, a black top, black pants and a white apron around her waste. "Your actually here to work for once?" i smirked, she stopped messing with her brothers to glare at me, she hadn't been to work for the last month!

"Well if you must know, i'm expecting!" Oh lord, the dobe and she-bat are producing offspring, the horror... I must've said it outloud because the next thing i know, my head hit the counter, scaring most of the customers but the women working in the front paid no attention. "SHUT UP! your just jealous cause you don't have anyone to bone!" "Oh god temari, don't use bone around us-well, me" Kankuro said, Gaara had disappeared somewhere, i had a feeling where but i rather stay out of it.

"Yes, please don't use that word, i don't want to imagine the dobe and you getting it on" I groaned, Kankuro laughed "yeah, i could live without the image! But she-bat, man that's a good one, i got to remember that next time" I decided that me and Kankuro might have a good friendship. Meanwhile, while all of us were talking, a petite girl with dark purple hair and lavender eyes was looking cluelessly around the store.

I detached myself from the arugment starting up between the siblings and watched her, she chewed on her full pink lips and stared around cluelessly, before i could call out to her, i was smacked upside the head. "Stop staring! You'll scare her off!" Temari hissed and went over to help the poor girl, i frowned "i was not staring.." I mumbled before temari came back over with the girl, full of smiles.

"This is Hinata Hyugga! Neji-san was sick so she took it upon herself to put in his orders! Bless her heart" She cooed, hugging the poor little girl who looked like a embarrassed rabbit. "I-it's j-j-just he r-really want to p-put in the o-orders before it g-got to b-b-busy" She blushed even more, causing temari to squeall in delight "She's so cute! Even her stuttering is adorable!" i frowned and snatched the order sheet from her hands "it's annoying.." i murmured, reading over the form, even though on the inside i thought the same thing but Sasuke Uchiha, would never admit some weak girl was cute. Ever.

"Ok, when do u need the cake?" i asked, whipping out a pen, she looked startled a bit before leaning over the counter "um, this sunday? I-is that o-okay?" i growled slightly "it's fine" i said, she smiled and nodded then turned to leave, but not before being tackled one last time from temari. As much as i was wishing for her to leave, she finally did. But now, why did i want, so badly for her to come back?

* * *

Ok, Here's the first chapter of Flirt with Desert! Love it? Hate it? Despise it even?

Well Message/Review your opinion! Come on, it's that little button right down there! Don't be afraid, click it x3

~Misa


	2. Date and Time?

Ok, I really hope you guys like this chapter because i rushed through it, so it might be random because i had a hard time trying to figure out what should happen in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Just Saskia, any characters I make and the plot!

So enjoy this quick little chapter! I really hope it came out alright^^

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V (Sorry for the confusion!)**

After finally getting temari to finally start working, i got to work on the cake for Neji right away. The Hyugga's were our number 1 customers and have been coming here since our great(x4) grandfather opened the shop, and some times i feel like we owe it to them just to their orders done and exactly like they wanted, even better maybe. I mean, they kept our shop in business. When i went back to the kitchen to start, i saw Saskia was showing Gaara how to make dresses out of icing and modeling chocolate, i had to stand there and watch for a second because i found this moment amusing. Gaara looked like your average bad ass, Saskia, looked like a mini girl version of me. Cute, Bouncy and has attitude. And here they are in the kitchen, making edible dresses.

Making sure to keep the image of Gaara's frustrated face in my mind, i quickly went back to the task on hand and went to start on the cake but then i was stopped "Hey big bro! How do u think these are coming out?" She said, and showed both hers and Gaara's dresses. Let's just say, i didn't have to ask whose was whose and just gave a simple "They're great! Like always" and a little smile, she squealed and went to work on the next set of dresses, i smirked a bit at how distress Gaara seemed when she started to work on another one.

Feeling pretty good with himself, he quickly got to work and surpringly, finished it later that night. When he had finished, he stood back to admire his work and he had to say, he did a pretty good job! i looked over the form slip one more time to make sure it have everyone described on it then slipped it into the fridge along with the slip under it. I also put all the dresses Saskia made in the fridge too (all 87 of them -_- ) after her and gaara fell asleep at the table, so i easily draped a blanket over them and left out, locking it from the outside before leaving out.

I knew i was probably going to get an earful for leaving her locked in the bakery with a boy, but i just didn't care when i did it. I have to admit i felt...funny, making the cake. It's like when i was doing it, i wanted to smash it into pieces then when i finished and looked at it, i wanted to cry. Then when i saw my sister and Gaara asleep together, my heart tightened and i couldn't breath, so i had rushed out there after putting the blanket on. But after thinking for awhile, i figured i must've caught something and left it at that...

* * *

**1 Week later, Saturday: Still Sasuke's P.O.V**

Dating. My sister and Gaara are dating... and it bothers me. Not that i don't like gaara or anything it's just, when i see them together, i get that weird feeling again. I gave a soft sigh and shook my head as i sat the cake onto the shelf like it was suppose to be, It was neji's cake and he was going to be by tonight to pick it up. Other then that people only bought cupcakes and cookies we had in the little glass, so we all just relaxed.

Now here i am, leaning against the counter as i watch the dobe baby talk to temari's slowly protruding belly. For some reason, i wanted to hate naruto. I wanted to hate him because of his happiness, because he has a wife, even the thought he was having a baby and i wasn't burned me up! I tried my hardest to push those feelings aside, so i could be happy that the dob finally has a family but i had a hard time doing it. When i finally did, Saskia comes bouncing over, hand in hand with gaara and starts doing the same thing naruto is doing while gaara and temari watch with smiles on their faces. Then the feeling comes back.

I let my head come in contact with the counter a few times and groaned, hoping to just disappear or something but then a squeak and a voice asking if i was ok shattered my thoughts. Slowly i lifted my head to respond with something rude but when my eyes met big lavender eyes, all my thoughts flew out of my head.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Sasuke stared blankly at Hinata as she stood there, her face burning with embarrassment but she didn't know why, she only asked a simple question. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked slowly, as if he couldn't register what he was saying, but Hinata smile a bit, her cheeks a soft rosy color now. "Oh! I-I'm came to s-see neji's cake! A-And it looks amazing, y-you did it yourself?" She asked, but again sasuke stared blankly again before staring pass her and glaring/pouting "What are u guys snickering about?" he asked someone behind her, frowning from confusion, she slowly turned to look behind her and blushed when she was met with waves and thumbs up from her new friends. "If your going to act like kids, take it to kitchen!" Sasuke said, still pouting as he stood up fully, Hinata could here them murmuring how he was such a big baby and she couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"What's so funny?" He asked, staring down at the petite girl in front of him, she only shook her head and calmed herself down from the giggles as he rested his chin in his hand. Curiously, Hinata tilted her head, she noticed he looked kind of...sad. "What's w-wrong?" She asked, Sasuke had stared at her for a second before telling her how he felt, not about her but when he had saw his sister and heard his friend was having a baby.

He was surprised when hinata actually stood and listened intently to ever word before she smiled softly at him as he finished "Ah Sasuke-san.. Nothing's wrong, you just long for a c-companion! D-Don't you ever go out..?" "No!" could be heard as Saskia waltz in with a platter full of cupcakes she held in one hand like a waitress before sitting them in the little glass shelf to replace the empty platter.

"He's soooo emo! You'd think that being 23 he'd pull out of that phase! But noooo he chooses to be and hides in his little corner" She grinned, making Hinata chuckle when sasuke shot at glare at his sister "So do you go out?" He asked, glaring at his sister a little bit longer before turning towards a shocked Hinata "w-well... I-I go out with my Girlfriends!" She said, smiling triumphantly, but sasuke smirked "Do you go out with guys?" She blushed, she went to answer but he cut her off "Beside Neji, or anyone in your family" Slowly, she closed her mouth, her blush deepening before shaking her head. Out of nowhere, Saskia squealed and clapped her hands "So it's a date!"

"Huh?" Both of them asked, looking over at a beaming Saskia "Well technically you asked her!" Well, in Saskia's mind it was a little something like this,

**Saskia's Mind~**

_"Hinata, Take me! I don't know how i would've lived without you by my side!" Sasuke proclaimed, for some reason, they were on a beach and sasuke was in a tux._

_"Neither d-did I my love!! W-Where have you been a-all my life!" Hinata had asked, both of them wrapped in each others arms, before sasuke got down on one knee and held out a wedding ring "Marry me! We shall marry and have babies!" He said, his eyes sparkling "Y-Yes! Lots and Lots of Babies!" Hinata had smiled as roses floated around them._

**Reality.**

Saskia sighed dreamily before continuing "Yep, just how i remembered it! And besides, you said neither of you have been on a date!" She stated, Sasuke was the first to recover while Hinata's face was Dark red. "Your right, we should.." he replied calmly "Aw come on sasuke, just give it- Wait, you agreed with me?" Saskia asked incredulously, Hinata looked like she was about to pass out "Would you?" he asked her, she did a little fiddling thing with her fingers as she thought it over, then smiled a bit and nodded.

"I-I don't s-see any h-harm in o-one date"

"YAY! GUYS SASUKE ASKED HER OUT!" Saskia screamed as she headed to the kitchen, a whole bunch of 'yays' and 'congrats' were heard.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and was about to yell something when Neji entered, holding the door open to a girl with chocolate eyes and hair in two buns, Sasuke realized it must be Neji with Tenten as he ushered Hinata to hide in the doorway of the kitchen. Everyone had gathered by the door as Neji let tenten look through the cupcakes and cookies they had until she looked up and saw sasukes cake, which was a black velvet look block that was open and had clear blown sugar sticking out of it and steamed to give it a shine. A wedding ring in it's case. Everyone held there breath as she admired his work, then read the tag that was apart of the cake before squealing and turning to attack Neji in a hug.

They all smiled and laughed as Neji (after recovering from the sudden attack) got down on his knee and proposed traditionally, but everyone already knew she had said yes. a ring was slipped on and the deal was sealed with a kiss before the bakery filled with appaluse and many 'congratulations'. As everyone went over to meet the couple, Sasuke stood by and watched, a sad little smile on his face. What Hinata said was true, he had thought, he was lonely and really did want someone at his side. With a new vigor, Sasuke snapped himself out of his mini pity party and stood straight, his head high and his chest out. He was determined he was going to find the girl of his dreams, but to get the girl, he need help from a girl, so who better then to ask for advice?

"Hinata! What date and time should i pick you up?"

* * *

So there you have it, another chapter! Sorry, i would've gotten it sooner but i had a Biology Porfolio that i put off at the last minute. But don't fear! I finished it and printed out like 2 minutes before i had to go to class, thank god!

Anyway, Message/Review ^-^

~Misa


	3. Pancakes or Waffles?

Here's chapter number 3! i hope you enjoy it^^

Sorry it's late, was kind of busy with christmas coming up and had to study for exams lol

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto characters, I only own my characters and the plot!

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Ok, i wasn't expecting this.

i wasn't expecting this at all!

I thought this 'Date' would be a big bust and i'd have the worst time, but shockingly i didn't. Hinata's an actual funny person once she loosens up a bit, i never remember laughing as hard as i did today. We had went to the movies, then went to the park for awhile before we got hungry and now we're here, a leaf cafe. And now here we are, playing some random game we started, she called it 'This or That?'.

Hinata had ordered a milkshake and drank a big glup before thinking of another question, "Hmm Boxers or Briefs?"

I almost choked on the soda i had, "Do i seriously look like a guy who wears briefs?"

"Don't avoid the question!" she giggled, making me roll my eyes.

"Boxers.."

she stirred her milkshake with her straw.

"Ok, Ugly or Beautiful?"

"What?"

"I'm asking, would u rather be Ugly, or Beautiful. Which one?"

That had me stumped for awhile, i scratched the back of my head "Um, Ugly.."

she tilted her head, "Really? Why?" i took another sip from my soda, "Not to sound arrogant or anything but i was hot in high school, and i hated it. All the girls claiming they loved me annoyed me to no end!" i grunted, "so yes, i pick ugly. Even if i was ugly in high school, i'd still have my best friends and my sister. So i wouldn't miss it"

Her eye brows rose "Wow, your the only person i think picked ugly over beauty! I've asked all my friends, and they all picked beauty."

I shrugged, "They think beauty is everything i suppose, but natural beauty would be a good choice, meaning your already beautiful. Like yourself.."

Hinata's cheeks tinted a pink color, i wanted to slap myself, i just told her she was beautiful!

_Awkward_

"Um..." she started, fiddling with her fingers, "Pancakes or Waffles?"

"Huh?" Random or what?

"Which do you prefer?"

i shrugged, "Waffles" She nodded with a smile "I do too, my father always said it didn't matter because they both use the same batter"

"But really, it does matter, it's a-"

"-Texture thing.." they both said, staring at each other surprised they thought the same thing.

"Yeah! Even Naruto doesn't get it, you know, about the pockets in the waffles?" I asked, she nodded frantically

"Neji too! The pockets actually have a purpose! It's just right to hold the perfect amount of syrup!"

My eyes widen, "Exactly! Sryup just rolls off the pancakes, and if u put to much it gets soggy"

"But not waffles..."

**No Bodies P.O.V**

They stared at each other, neither believing not only did they have a random conversation about waffles but actually had the same opinions about them. They sat quietly, staring at each other as to figures watched them from behind a potted plant in the cafe. "Wow, i can't believe that Sasuke talked about waffles to a girl.." one figure said, standing beside the plant as he watched the mini date.

"Shush Naruto! And for god sake's hide so they don't see you! " another blonde figure hissed, waddling to keep crouched in the bush along with a dark haired companion.

Naruto only rolled his eyes at his wife's crazyness, "I don't care if they see me! I don't even understand why you two are hiding! Can't we just get a normal booth and watch comfortably?" he suggested as both female's heads popped out of plant "Wow, he actually said something smart.." The red head beside him said after a short period of silence.

"Shut up Gaara! I didn't hear you give any ideas!" Naruto yelled while Saskia helped temari out of the plant they hid in, "Really, i just want to go home.. and sleep maybe" Gaara said with a yawn as they did as Naruto said and got a booth not too far away from them. Temari and Saskia sat on one side so they could see Sasuke and Hinata while Gaara and Naruto sat on the other.

"I wonder when he'll ask her out again!" Saskia squealed, "I know! Then soon duckbutt will get married, have babies and finally come out of his emo corner!" Temari giggled as Saskia clasped her hands together "Omg! They're babies will be adorable!!" As they went on and on, Naruto and Gaara looked at each other, sighing "Women..."

"Wait, shush, they're talking again!!" Saskia said as both of them tried to scoot a little closer to hear.

"Um... So Hinata.." Sasuke started, staring at his drink, Hinata watched him with her head tilted "Yes, Sasuke..?" Saskia and Temari were on the edge of their seats "Well... This is kind of embarassing to ask you... i mean, i've never had a problem with this.." Hinata looked genuiely confused while Saskia and Temari were going to explode if he didn't get on with it.

"Well... Will you.." _Here it is!!! _Both Saskia and Temari thought, about to jump out of their seats while Naruto and Gaara played tic-tac-toe on the back of a childs menu with crayons. "I win.." Gaara had muttered before they started a new game.

"Will you... help me with girls? Like, give me tips and help me get dates...?" The whole booth was silent as Naruto slowly turned in his seat to stare crazily at his best friend, Saskia and Temari were frozen with smiles on their faces and Gaara just stared at the table like it had issues.

"S-Sure S-Sas-Uchiha-san!" Hinata had replied, ducking her head to drink her milkshake while Sasuke looked relieved. Then suddenly, Naruto burst with loud laughter, Saskia and Temari stood up scream 'YOU BAKA' and Gaara just stood their watching the madness around him. But before Sasuke and Hinata could see who the noise belonged to, the group caught themselves and buried themselves in their booth, covering there faces with menus or burying their heads in their arms.

With an raised eye brow, Sasuke turned back to Hinata and was about to ask something when their waitress came over and handed them their bill "I hope you had a nice time here and we hope to see you soon!" The girl said, flashing a smile while her emerald eyes sparkled towards Sasuke, She flipped her shiny pink hair over her shoulder. "Everything was in order, yes?" she said, not even acknowldging Hinata as Sasuke nodded and gave her a half smile, "Yes it was great, um.... Sakura" He said, reading her name plate as she nodded and took their dishes even though Hinata hadn't finished her milkshake.

"Glad you liked it! Have a great day" She said with a blush then hurried back to the kitchen while Sasuke smirked at Hinata. "She was hot.." He said to her while Hinata quickly covered the look of pain on her face with a smile and a nod.

"Yeah.. H-Hot. Um, Maybe you should give her your number! Y-You know, to talk to her and...stuff" She said, unsure as Sasuke nodded, "Good idea! I knew i was right to ask you" He said, giving her a soft smile as she blushed a bit before turning away. "W-Why did you ask me? Why not your sister..? Or Temari..?" she asked as Sasuke pulled out a pen and a small sheet of paper.

Said women perked up at their names being mentioned and listened intently despite their irritation towards sasuke at the moment,

"Well, shouldn't it be obvious? They're crazy and have no idea what they are talking about" He said in a matter-of-fact tone as he continued to right his number down, he had no idea how bad he was going to get it when he got back. The group waited as Sasuke and Hinata got up to leave, just before they left out, Sasuke motioned Sakura over and took her hand slipping the number into it.

"Call me sometime, k babe?" He said with a wink then turned to leave while Hinata trailed sadly behind him, as the group left both Temari and Saskia made sure to roughly bump into Sakura with their shoulders.

"You know what Kia..?" Temari said suddenly as Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "What?" Saskia respond, Gaara was leaning on her as she held him up, both couples cuddled close together.

"Your brother is an Idiot.."

Both Saskia and Naruto rolled their eyes and replied, "Your just noticing that now?"

* * *

Soooo watcha think? I really liked the waffle part i put in their, thanks goodness for me and my lil brother's random conversations! They give me a lot of ideas x3

Review/Message, give me some feed back, flame (remember, have class) pointers of anykind!

~Misa^^

Ps: Oh, and excuse any spelling errors i might've missed! thankies!


	4. Who says I have to like it?

Ok, here's my new update! I hope you enjoy it so for and I loved the reviews! Thanks for the compliments and tips!

Now, on to the awesomeness! x3

* * *

**A Year Later.. (No P.O.V)**

A Year.

One WHOLE year they have been dating, Sasuke and Sakura.

No one really thought it would last this long! As much as Sasuke's friends and family were happy for him, Saskia and Naruto couldn't stand Sakura. Not one bit. So everyone was shocked when Sasuke introduced Sakura to Naruto, and he asked Sasuke who was the stripper? And it got worse, it's like he wiped her off the earth when she was standing right there! But that didn't stop Sakura, till today she STILL tries to get Naruto and Saskia to like her but she fails miserably every time. Naruto won't even let his baby boy, Yaosu, around her whenever Temari brings him to the bakery.. (a bit mean right?)

And poor Hinata, even though she smiles and greets both of them, everyone can tell she's hurting inside and it pissed Saskia off to no end. She's even at the point where she barely talks to Sasuke anymore and he has no idea why.

---

"Hey Kia! Can you take care of this order for me?" Sasuke called as he rushed into the kitchen, one hand full of orders.

Saskia didn't look up from the cake she was already making, "Yeah, put it right there" She motioned to the side of the cake with her head and went back to work. Sasuke put the order where she asked and stood there watching for awhile. Saskia had made no sign to acknowledge her brother at the moment, but after about 5 minutes of silence, she stood and glared at him. "Don't you have orders to do?" She asked harshly, making Sasuke furrow his eye brows "Why have you been snapping at me?" He asked, ignoring her question. She only stared at him with a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' look. She sighed, "You really are an idot..." then turned back to her cake which was for a bridal shower and she was sculpting the strippers out.

"Why!? You keep saying that! And what's with you and Sakura? As soon as she walked into the bakery you-"

Suddenly, Saskia slammed down her little sculpting stick and glared frustrated, "Sasuke! I got 15 fucking cakes I have to finish by this weekend, 16 now counting your rush order! Can we talk about this later!!" She yelled, everyone that was in the kitchen was watching, it didn't seem like it but they both knew it and didn't care. "No because you won't even talk to me when we get off! You don't even call me Sasu anymore! What's up?" He sat down all the orders to cross his arms, Saskia put both hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one leg as they went into a glare off.

Naruto had came hopping in waving another order slip "You guys, got-" He stopped when he felt the tense air and saw the siblings in a glaring match, he even saw electricity pass through them! Slowly, he backed out of the kitchen and peeked in from the doorway.

"You want to know? Fine! Sasuke, I've been snapping at you because your such a dumbass! Sakura is CHEATING on you..." She said, rolling her eyes at her statement as Sasuke's glare harden. She didn't need for him to say anything because she already knew he wouldn't believe her, "Sasuke, I got proof.." "Where is it then?" He asked sharply, everyone watching had winced at his tone but Saskia didn't, she matched his tone.

"Naruto is my proof and witness. Me and Naruto went out last weekend to pick something out for Temari on their Anniversary, and guess who we see? Little miss Cherry Blossom with her arm draped around this brunette with tattoos on his cheeks." She said, lifting her head as if waiting for a challenge, Sasuke never looked away from her. "Naruto! Is this true? And where's the proof?" he asked, temporarily looking over at the blonde who nodded then back to his little sister.

"I don't want to drag Naruto into this conversation but I think he should tell you when he wants to, if not, it's up to him." She told him, he glared at his sister a little longer before turning and snatching up all the forms he put down. "Work on that rush order, now." He growled, then left, no one knew where but everyone seemed to take a deep breath that they realized they were holding. Saskia only sighed, finished up her bachlorette cake and slipped it in the fridge before starting on the rush order.

Out of no where Gaara was behind her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her, but she only sighed again. "What am I going to do with him?" she murmured, still working on the cake as Gaara shrugged and tightened his hold a bit. "He'll just have to see for himself.."

"That my brother.. I don't want him hurt Ga-Ga..."

Gaara smirked a bit at his nickname before going serious again, "He'll just have to learn the hard way"

She sighed yet again, "That's what i'm afraid of.."

---Later That Night---

Surprisingly, Saskia had gotten 6 of her cakes done PLUS the rush order( Which was a big Cherry Blossom tree, along with Details of petals falling on the ground) completed. Proud of her record, she decided to hang out with Hinata and Temari during her break in the bakery. They had gotten bored and were going over names for the new baby, so far they were getting into an argument about the name 'Shay'. Hinata and Saskia loved it but Temari for some reason, hated it. Thus, proclaiming a war between the females about names and what colors to paint the babies room with.

Naruto and Gaara knew better then to jump in or interuppt so they stood back and had their own conversation about... well guy stuff I guess o_o.

Everyone was so wrapped up in their conversations they did see Sasuke walk out and set a covered box on a table, Nor did they notice how nice he had dressed until Sakura had walked in and they all watched as she smiled brightly like she did everyday with that cheerleader smile of hers. Sasuke had smiled and greeted her like he always did and kissed her, both Temari and Saskia noticed Hinata look away when he did.

"Sakura, you know i've been with you for a year now and it has been the best year of my life" He started, making Sakura blush, Saskia made a gagging motion and Temari giggled but Sasuke ignored them and brought Sakura over to the box. "So, I had this made for you...and it should sum all my feelings up" He said, when he pulled the box off it took everyone a moment to let the imagine sink it, Saskia just stared. There on the table was her Cherry Blossom tree cake, but under the tree where two figures-male and female- and the male was down on one knee holding a ring up to the female. And they looked exactly like Sasuke and Sakura. Boy, Saskia was beyond pissed when Sakura squealed and jumped into her brothers arms shouting 'yes' over and over again.

Gaara and Hinata didn't know the main reason why she was pissed, but Naruto and Temari did. They knew Saskia NEVER liked it when her cakes were altered without her permission, and Sasuke did just that, AND gave it to Sakura like it was a gift from her. They all knew this wasn't going to end well..

---Weeks Later---

Temari was started to get real pissy.

Not because she was almost 9 months pregnant with ANOTHER child due in about 3 weeks but because she had to be forced into being one of Sakura's Bridesmaids since Saskia had been force to be one because of Sasuke. Of course, Saskia brought Temari down with her and now they were at the 10th dress shop today, 'helping' Sakura look for a wedding dress with one of her friends, Ino, who just barked at her and said she had to have the perfect dress!!

"You know, it's hard to find a dress for a pregnant woman..." Temari huffed, looking through all the pretty dresses she won't be able to put on to model, she looked down at her belly. "I blame Naruto..." Saskia only laughed as she walked out of the dressing room in soft pink dress that stopped above the knees "Ugh, pretty dress, ugly color. Of course she'd have Pink! How are you coming Hina?" Saskia asked, Temari had almost forgotten Hinata had left with them, she wasn't a bridesmaid but they begged her to come so they could pick out a pretty dress for her. "F-Fine... Give me a second.." She responded, then with a grunt she slipped out of the dressing room and they're jaws dropped.

"Hinata... You look amazing!" Saskia squealed, Hinata had only blushed and fingered the dress she was wearing as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. This dress pooled onto the floor and hugged her figure, it was off the shoulder and long sleeved where the end of the sleeves fanned out, It was a very soft purple color that it almost looked white. Temari didn't hesitate to dig into her purse for her phone and credit card. "your getting that dress, No buts about it!" Hinata turned red and faced temari "No! Don't waste your money on-" "NONSENSE! Anyway, i'm not buying away, Naruto is!" Temari grinned, holding up Naruto's credit card.

But instead of making Hinata smile or blush even more, she collapse into a chair near by and buried her face into her hands. "What am I doing here..." She mumbled, slight sniffing could be heard as both girls rushed over by Hinata's side. "What do you mean, Hina?" Hinata sniffed and motioned one arm to her dress, then to the whole store. "Here! W-What on earth am i doing here!? I feel like I'm in a bad Soap Opera! I'm in love with the freakin groom!" She shouted, then groaned into her hands before letting her head fall into her lap.

Temari and Saskia looked at each other and nodded before standing and crossing they're arms, "Well it's his loss.. I'm not saying you can fall out of love with him quickly but forget him.." Temari said, Saskia nodded "Yeah, my brothers an idiot anyway.. If he wants to marry a skank then so be it.." Hinata looked up, not grasping what the two where saying, "Huh?" Both of them sighed. "I hate seeing you miserable because of my brother!!" Saskia slightly groaned since the Uchiha siblings weren't on speaking terms "When the Bachlorette party comes around, we're getting you a man!" She finished, making hinata blush and shake her head. "Nooooooooooo! No No No NO!"

"NO BUTS! Where getting you that dress and you are going to that party! We just have to bare through Bridezilla for the next 3 weeks"

Saskia snorted, "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, here's bridezilla now"

They all looked over the see Sakura stomping towards them in yet another wedding dress "Why aren't you helping me? Do you want my day to be ruined!?" Saskia smiled that sickly sweet smile she had see Sakura use so many times "No not at all! We're just hurrying to get all of our stuff out the way so we can spend every waking moment tending to your needs" Sakura stood there for a second before raising an eye brow.

"Are you mocking me..?" Both Temari and Hinata jumped up to cover before Saskia said something... inappropriate. "No! I-I mean, w-we just want you t-to have the perfect w-wedding!" Hinata covered, Temari gave a soft sigh of relief as Sakura visibly brightened.

"Oh, Great! Let's go find my perfect dress! And Hinata.." Hinata raised an eye brow "Hm?" Sakura smiled that face smile again "That dress isn't the one for you, hugs you in the wrong places." Then she turned and walked off, thinking we were following. Hinata looked down at her feet while Saskia grumbled.

"Don't listen to her Hinata, this dress is gorgous on you!" Temari covered, hugging the moping Hyugga sideways

"I hate her..." Saskia spoke up, Temari was studying the price tag while Hinata was protesting that it was too much.

"Well too bad, she'll be family soon.."

"Who says i have to like it?"

* * *

Gah! One more chapter down! Sorry if it seems to rush through or going kind of fast but it's probably going to be a short story and i'm just building up!

Review/Message

~Misa^^


	5. Bridal Shower

Hey everyone! I'll keep it short so you can read on to the chapter but I just want to thank everyone for reviewing/favoriting the story and me! It made me feel real good about my story! Now, you can continue the story ^^

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the Naruto characters?

* * *

**Days Later: Bridal Shower..**

All three girls wished that whoever started the whole bridal shower thing, should die. Slowly.

Not just because it was at Saskia's house, but because the whole house was attacked with pink and white streamers and decorations. And Sakura.

Temari had sat off with Saskia and Hinata by the food table, she was scarfing food down as everyone else (Mostly Sakura's Friends) gathered around to shower her with gifts. No one had any idea where the guys went, probably downstairs somewhere. Saskia was seething and sulking the whole time, even when she had to give Sakura a gift! Temari and Hinata had went up with her even though they already gave Sakura their gifts, but they both knew they needed to keep an eye out on Saskia and they were right.

When Saskia had walked up with her present, she had stood there for a second before chucking the box at Sakura(Successfully hitting her in the nose) and turning to go sit back down. Temari had laughed and Hinata had slapped her forehead and groaned, she had stayed in that position ever since she sat back down. Leaning against the table with her hand to her forehead, groaning and sighing every once and awhile. When Temari had saw how her friends were acting, she turned and picked up her giggling son, Yasuo, that was in his little carriage and held him up towards Saskia and Hinata.

Let's just say, they were in a brighter mood for awhile.

* * *

"It's been two-" Saskia covered Yasuo's ears, "freaking hours! And she's still getting gifts! I don't even get this much on my birthdays!" Saskia had exclaimed before uncovering Yasuo's ears and bouncing him on her lap. Temari had only groaned "I know! But even I didn't get this many gifts on MY bridal shower" she pouted, Saskia rolled her eyes "Because after a few minutes you wanted to go out and party" Hinata had giggled a bit at the conversation and at Yasuo, who was blowing kissing at her and giggling.

"Awww your so adorable!" Hinata cooed, Temari smirked over at her "Looks like you got a taker Hina" Both girls laughed while Hinata turned red and protested until Saskia was yanked up by none other then Sasuke. "We need to talk.." "What now!? What could I have possibly done now!?" She groaned, handing Hinata the little blonde ball of joy before being dragged away by her brother somewhere. But it didn't take long before you could hear muffled voices and knew they were arguing. About what? Temari and Hinata had a feeling about what, since Sakura was smiling smugly at the two while a bandage was over her nose.

Naruto and Gaara had appeared out of nowhere next to the two and startled both of them when Naruto spoke "So Sasuke really did go talk to her" he sighed, before brightening when he son reached before him going 'dada'. Gaara had only stood there, looking worried as he looked over to where the muffled voices came from. "I wish they wouldn't let Sakura come between them like that.." He sighed.

They all nodded, "I know! Those two were closer then anything before _she_came along" Temari scowled, for the moment, Hinata felt a little guilty. Naruto had tickled and played with his son while joining in the conversation. "Yeah, Saskia sees it, but he doesn't.. And he calls ME dobe." He said, rolling his eyes while Yasuo was reaching towards Gaara, who stared blankly at him and gave a small smile and wave.

It was enough to satify the mini Uzamaki as he giggled and buried his face in his fathers shoulder. "Did he ask you?" Temari asked her husband, who gave her a confused look. "Ask what?" "About how you got proof! Did he ask you?" Silently, the blonde nodded while everyone waiting for his answer. "And...?" Hinata pipped in, when Naruto looked over at her she sighed.

"of course.." she muttered, Temari looked pissed and Gaara was playing peek-a-boo with Yasou while Naruto sighed softly and shrugged. "Well what are we going to do? We tell him she's cheating and he proposes to her.." Naruto said, "Nothing we can do, just let him do what he wants-" Gaara started but then stopped when the voices got louder.

"Wait, Saskia!"

"Get away from me!"

"Please-"

"Look, I don't care if you marry her! Leave me alone!"

Saskia had stomped into the room, her bangs covered her eyes as Sasuke stood at the door way, looking sadder then ever. They all even noticed he looked a little guilty before turning and leaving back downstairs. "Kia, what's wrong?" Hinata asked as Saskia flopped next to her and crossed her arms with a soft hmph. "Nothing.." she sniffled, Temari's look harden while Gaara gathered his girlfriend in a hug. "That doesn't look like nothing.." Temari growled, leaning over to turn Saskia's head, everyone's eyes widened at the red hand mark on her cheek.

Before anyone could react or shout threats to hurt Sasuke, a knock was heard on the front door.

"I'll get it.." Saskia sighed, handing Hinata the little blonde ball of joy as she went over to answer the door. "What do you-" she started rudely, until she looked at the person outside and gasped.

"Hey there Kia! Man, you've grown a lot since I saw you.."

* * *

Ok, the last part I kind of rushed because right now, I'm in school and I really should be working on a porfolio project! And sorry I didn't update sooner because my whole left arm has been killing me and my mum said it might've been carpal tunnel down syndrom, sooo I had to relax a bit.

Buuuut I hope you liked this chapter!

Review/Message~

~Misa^^


	6. Sweet Dreams, HinataChan

Oh My God! I'm soooooo sorry you guys! This was a long bleepin wait! I just realized I hadn't updated in like, what, a month? So I'm terribly sorry! And please enjoy this update!

* * *

"Well... This is...nice..?" Temari had spoke up after a few moments of silence. Everyone had sat in a wide circle, Both uchiha twins had there cheeks puffed out as that sat on each side of the new visitor, Itachi Uchiha, their big brother. A smile never left Itachi's face as he sat there, Sasuke sat on his left, his arm crossed with Sakura clung to his side. In this order, from Itachi's left sat. Sasuke, Sakura, Temari with Yasou, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Saskia. Why was there such an awkward silence? Weeelll...

**~Flashback~**

_"ONII-SAMA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR HERE!" Saskia had squealed as she leapt onto the older, Sasuke look alike, who laughed and hugged his little sister. "Yeah! i heard my baby brother was getting married" He smiled, knowing who itachi was talking about, Saskia 'hmph'ed and turned her cheek as Itachi started to walk into the room after shutting and locking the door with his baby sister still hanging onto him. "Hn, Stupid Sasuke" She had muttered before she felt itachi suddenly stop._

_"Saskia... Who hit you..?" He said in an even voice, with a gasp Saskia slapped her hand on her cheek and turned towards her onii-san._

_"Um.. Uh.."_

_"Kia..." He said in a warning tone, wincing slightly, Saskia sighed and gave up the name._

_It went downhill from their._

**~End of Flashback~**

After that, the three siblings had gotten into a screaming match until Itachi brought the hammer down. He made them apologize and hug. After all the screaming and hugging, he told them both to sit down, behave themselves, and only talk if they have something nice to say. Thus, leading to the long awkward silence.

"Yes it is.. Since Saskia and Sasuke have been rude to introduce me to your new friends, I'll do it myself" he said after shooting the twins a sharp glance that made them flinch and glared at each other before looking away.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, the big brother of these two Knuckle heads. And you three..?" He asked, facing Sakura first who offered her hand.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! Well, soon to be Uchiha" She giggled, sneaking at glance at Sasuke with a blush. Itachi smiled and took her hand "Ah, the one that captured my little brothers heart. Nice to meet you" He greeted with a warm smile before turning to Gaara and Hinata, Gaara first. "I'm Gaara Sabukau(sp?), Saskia's boyfriend" he said with a little pink dusted on his cheeks as he held his hand out to Itachi, who happily took it firmly and shook. "Ah! Another one that caught my little sibling eye, take good care of her Gaara-san" He grinned, before turning towards Hinata, who literally squeaked.

"A-ah, H-Hinata H-Hyuuga!" she managed to say before looking down, her face as red as a tomato. This made Itachi laugh. "Ah, a little mouse in our group! An adorable one too, nice to meet you Ms. Hyuuga" He said with a smile as he watched Hinata's reaction, while Temari and Saskia sent smirked towards one another.

* * *

"Both of us came up with a way for you to forget all about my poopy head of a brother!" Saskia grinned after her and Temari dragged Hinata to the bathroom for some 'girl time'. Hinata had blushed a bit as she stared up at the two grinning woman. "W-Wha? B-But, I'm fine! R-Really, I-" She stuttered, but was cut off before she could make any other excuse.

"No, your not fine Hina! You say you are but on the inside, I can read you like a book" Temari said, leaning on the bathroom counter as they both looked down at the slightly coward woman who chewed on her pink lips. "W-What do you mean? I-I'm over S-Sasu...S-Sasu-k-k" Both women slapped a hand on their forehead as Hinata helplessly stuttered over the young Uchiha's name. "Ok, your not Hina-chan! But, you will be~" Saskia sang as she waltz over to Hinata, grabbing her shoulders.

"There is only one way you can get over my poopy head of a brother!" She said, grinning from ear to ear now.

"W-What is that..?" Hinata recluntanly asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"That you date my older poopy head of a brother! Itachi!" She smiled, standing up straight with her hands on her hips.

It was quiet.

"Hinata..?" Temari asked as they both stared at the young Hyuuga's blank face. "Oh crap, she's gonna-!!"

**THUD!**

Hinata fainted, falling face first on the floor before either woman could react.

* * *

**Outside the Bathroom**

"OH CRAP TEMARI! WE KILLED HER!!"

"CALM DOWN! SHE JUST FAINTED, JUST SHAKE HER!"

"SHE'S NOT RESPONDING! OHMIGOD! WE'RE GOING TO JAIL! WE'RE MURDERS!"

**SLAP**! "WE'RE NOT GOING TO JAIL DUMBASS!"

The yelling and continuous crashing and smacking noises continued for awhile as all the guest stared alarmed at the door while the gang just continued on like they were hearing all the panicked screaming. "So Sasuke, how's the bakery been going since i've been gone?" Itachi asked, turning towards his brother "It's been great actually, getting a lot more people to come in this season" He replied, and the conversation lightly continued from there before, a freaked out Saskia, a stressed out Temari and a lost looking Hinata came out of the bathroom to join the rest of the gang.

The others stared at the girls strangely while Temari and Saskia nodded at each other discreetly, before Temari flashed him a tired yet sweet smile. "So Itachi, it's obvious that your going to the wedding right? And that your one of the groomsmen?" Temari asked innocently, Naruto raised an eyebrow at his wife before sending a questioning glance towards Gaara and Sasuke, who only nodded.

Itachi, who didn't think anything was out of the ordinary, responded "Of course, I'd hate myself if I missed my little brothers wedding and yes I am" he answered, after collecting herself, Saskia jumped in. "So whose the girl your bringing to the wedding?" Itachi chuckled a bit "No one, I don't have a girlfriend at the moment" Temari and Saskia faked a gasp. "No girlfriend? No one to accompany you to the wedding?" Temari asked in fake shock, Itachi grinned with a chuckle. "Nope"

"Well, what a coincidence!" Saskia squeaked, turning towards Hinata "You don't have a date to bring either do you Hina?" She asked, silently, Hinata shook her head, still slightly confused. "Oh My Gosh! Why don't you and Itachi go together!? I'll even make you one of my bridesmaid so you can walk down the aisle together!" Sakura squealed, Temari and Saskia almost cried at how well this was coming together.

"Exactly! It's perfect! What do you say Onii-san? Hina-chan?" Saskia asked, looking between the two as Itachi smiled widely. "I don't have a problem, do you?" He asked. Slowly, Hinata shook her head as Temari and Saskia squealed in delight. "Yay! I'll get you a bridesmaid dress tomorrow Hina!" Saskia squealed as she dived onto her friend, while the two girls gave each other a thumbs up, which Naruto and Gaara caught and sighed.

The first step was complete.

* * *

**Later that night as Hinata got home**

"Ah, such a long day! I'm so glad to be home.." She yawned after greeting her father and Hanabi and wishing them a goodnight. She quickly stripped out of her clothes, into her pajamas and crawled into her bed with a happy sigh before getting comfortable and flipping the light switch off. She briefly thought about today before closing her eyes for a nice sleep.

"Wait a second," she whispered, her brows furrowed as she kept her eyes shut, before suddenly bolting up in her bed. Her eyes wide. "NANI!?"

* * *

_Just as Hinata was snapping awake after realizing what happened today, Saskia and Temari were comfy in their beds at home, with little smirks on their faces. _

_"Sweet Dreams, Hinata-Chan"_

* * *

Ok! I hope this came out as good as I hope it did cause tonight I wasn't really feeling it. e_e so I hope you enjoyed it and I'm SUUUPER sorry about the long freakin wait! Will all the snow here and the Scheduling being done here. Along with ANOTHER portfolio project I need to do for English Dx I kind of forgot about this!

So plz Review and Message! I hope some of you guys didn't give up on me, I promise you guys that I'm sticking with this!

~Hina


End file.
